Life in Kalos: The Master Stone
by FlameTaJaDoru
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Calem, originates from Johto, talks to Pokemon, and a League Finalist. He never thought that a life in Kalos can be this tough. Especially with those 3, Serena, Shauna and Korrina. Will he ever make it through the League's last moments? And what's this Master Stone thing from the Mega Evolution Guru? Includes KalosShipping, BrightTomorrowShipping, and SkateShipping?
1. Chapter 1 - Pokemon League Final

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! I'm Rian and thanks for coming here to read this. So this story was originally a storyline fanfic of Pokemon X/Y. But because of my lateness, I decided to change it up a bit. So we will begin at the League Final. After that, the story will progress with some occasional flashbacks and stuffs. I hope you enjoy, and once again thank you!_

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Pokémon. Nintendo does though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Pokémon League Final<strong>

My head feels heavy. My whole body feels tired. I make sense though, considering I've went trough the Victory Road yesterday, barely had enough rest, and battled a lot a few hours ago. Not to mention that those battles weren't easy. I mean, why would they be easy? Those trainers all went through the same Gym Challenge, and the same Victory Road as us five.

"Kelly?" A voice called. I lifted my head to see who's calling me. It's _her. _ "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just tired"

I should've known, there's only two people who call me by "Kelly", and mom doesn't sound that young (don't tell her I said that), so it must be her…

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked. "Can't a girl just watch her childhood friend's championship in peace?" She replied a question with a question.

"Do I count as a childhood friend if we're friends now?" I asked back. "Don't answer a question with an answer!" "You're not the one to say that!" At the end we just laughed together.

"You still haven't answered my question." I said. She sat beside me and took off her helmet, "Well, Gym Leaders got free VIP passes. So, who am I to say no?" She answered lightly. "Yeah, you always have the thing for free stuffs."

"I do not!" She seems angry, but I know she's not.

"Did Grandpa Gurkinn come?" I asked her again. "Sadly no, he has some things to do." "Things?" " But he said that he would be watching on TV!" She reassured me. "Well that's nice to know…"

I was going to continue what I was saying, but the speaker interrupted,_ "Attention to the finalists, please proceed to the back of the arena"_.

"Well," I got up. "That's my cue." She got up after me, "I'm gonna go to my seat okay?" Before I went up the stairs, she bid me farewell.

"See ya later, Calem!"

"You too Korrina!"

Before I walked up, I have to check my team's condition.

"Are you guys ready for this?" I simply asked them.

_As ready as I'll ever be, sir…_

_Of course boss!_

_Master, I wouldn't be here if I weren't, would I?_

_Let's gracefully battle once more…_

_It's finally time, eh?_

_I'm ready Papa! Bring it on!_

They answered in their own unique ways. "Well, if you guys are ready, so am I! Let's go!" And with that, I dashed through the hall.

* * *

><p>"<em>And now, Ladies and Gentlemen! For the moment we all have been waiting for! The final of The Pokémon League!"<em> Said the MC.

"Oh finally!" Shauna, who had been sleeping on her seat woke up. "It's their turn!"

"Wha?" Tierno, who was writing down dance plans on his notebook, was surprised at her sudden awakening. "Well it's about time!" He said a bit sarcastically.

"_But before we get to the battle, here's a little word from the League CEO!"_ Right after that, the screen lit up, and a video of an old guy started playing.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Jaune Fuquet. The CEO of The Pokémon League…" _And he goes on talking about the League's history an stuffs.

When the video started playing, Tierno realized something, "Wait, where's Trevs?" He asked.

"I'm back!" A voice suddenly appeared. "Oh you've woke up!"

"Trevs, where have you been?" Tierno asked. "Well, since you were busy drawing dance moves and Shauna was sleeping, I decided to buy some dinner. Are you okay with Sinnohnese food?" He asked.

"Yeah! I love Fried Rice!" Shauna answered. "Actually, they ran out of Rice, so I just bought 3 boxes of black pepper noodles."

"Black pepper?" Tierno asked in disbelieve.

"Hey! The other things were expensive! This is all I can afford!" Trevor said in defence. "Did you at least bought some drinks?" Shauna asked. "The cheapest drink is coke, soo…" "Sigh… Well we do have to be grateful for what we have…" Tierno said weakly.

"_That is all, and thank you for your attention."_ The video finished.

"_Alright! Now, before we begin the main event, we will show you our highlights from previous battles!" _ Then, the screen lit up yet again. But this time, it show various battle clips from the preliminary until semifinals.

"I'm bored watching videos! Just give us the real thing!" Shauna yelled. So did a few other people. "I want to see Criti-Cal and Rena!" She continued yelling.

"You mean you want to see them together?" Trevor asked.

"As a couple?" Tierno continued.

Her face was immediately red from those questions. "No! Not like that!"

"Why not?" Trevor asked again.

"Do you have anything against them being a couple?" Tierno continued with a smirk.

"NOOOOOO!" She snapped.

This time, a few people actually turned around to look at her. "We're sorry!" Trevor instantly said to the people. After they sat down, they continued their questioning.

"So?" "I mean, it's not that I have anything against them, but… but…" She struggled to find correct words while playing with her finger. "Relax, we know…" Trevor cut her.

"What?!" She was shocked. "Since when did you…?!"

"Serena also has a thing about Calem." Trevor continued. "Plus there's Miss Korrina." Tierno said. "Wait, what?" Shauna was confused by their sudden knowledge.

"But the problem is that Criti-Cal is far more oblivious than a Wailord." Trevor said. "He won't notice until one of you actually confesses, but I think even after that he will be too dumb to know what to do."

She was going to protest, but they had their point. While he was great at battling, he just lack some romantic capabilities. Not even Serena's beauty have any effects on him. _"Speaking of Serena, I wonder what's she doing…"_ Shauna thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention to the finalists, please proceed to the back of the arena"<em> The speaker suddenly spoke. Causing a certain girl to snap out of her sleep.

"Gwakh!" She almost fell from the bench. "Finally! I'm tired of sitting here." She said as she stood up.

"_Am I ready for this? Can I really fight him?"_ That's all she can think of as she walked up the stairs to the arena.

"_Of course I am! I didn't make it here just to lose at the final! I have to make my parents proud! They said that they'll watch on TV, so I cannot lose! No, I must not lose! Even to him!"_

"Hey Rena!"

"Gwakh!" She was surprised from the sudden call behind her. "Calem?!" And even more surprised to see who called her. "What are you doing here?" He stopped running, "Well, this is the way to the back of the arena right?" He answered gleefully. "Oh right…" After that, they started walking together awkwardly, at least for Serena that is.

"So, are you ready?" He asked. "I'm ready." She answered. They keep walking until they reach the door to the back of the arena. "Well, I'm off to that side. Good luck!" He said. "You too…" She was going to continue, but he already ran off.

"_You dense idiot…" _She thought to herself, and went to her side of the arena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: (Update 2/10/2014)**__ After I got a suggestion form a friend, I altered some of the spacings and paragraph, so it's "Easier for normal human's eyes to read". That's what he said anyway. So, after a week and a few days, I received no reviews…. Yay…_

_Don't worry, I'm not cancelling anything, I'm just sad that no one seems to care about my story enough to review it… But hey! At least there's one follower!_

_Once again, thank you for reading this. If you liked it, you can review to give me your thoughts about the story. Or not, it's up to you! The next chapter will be uploaded in a few days… Hopefully… But until then, this is Rian, and good day to you too._

_Or night…_


	2. Chapter 2 - 8 Months Earlier

_**A/N: I am a horrible... horrible human being**_

_**Hey guys! It's me Rian. And this friggin' chapter is finally up! I'm sorry it took a while, life has been ruthless to me this past few months, but I finally managed to get this one out! Thanks for staying with me this whole time.**_

_**In the future I will try to improve my upload rate, but I guess you'll never know what life plans for you.**_

_**Anyways, let's just read the chapter shall we?**_

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) still don't own Pokémon. Nintendo still does.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 : 8 Months Earlier<span>**

"_Pikapikapikapikapikapika!"_

The boy who was sleeping quickly woke up. Thanks to the alarm clock that rings like a certain annoying Pokémon.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he switched it off.

"_Good morning sir"_ The voice came from a Pokéball next to his bed. "_Did you have a good sleep?"_

"*yawn* What time is it Leo?" He asked his trusty partner.

"_It's 7.30 sir. I recommend you to get dressed quickly, since your friends are going to arrive soon."_ Leo advises him.

"Wait, is this the day?" He asked in disbelieve.

"_It is sir"_

"I better get dressed then!" He said while running towards his closet.

_Like father like son I suppose… _Leo thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong!<em>

"Coming!" Grace said as she pauses her DVD Player to get the door. She opened the door and saw two girls in front of the door.

"Good morning Aunt Grace!" They greeted her at the same time.

"Serena! Shauna! Good morning! Please come in!" She asked them nicely.

"Oh, sorry Aunty. We're just here to tell Calem to meet up with us in Aquacorde" Serena explained their intention. "Is he awake?"

"Hmm, not yet I think." Grace replied, "If he's awake, he should be falling down the stairs by now!"

"What?" Shauna got confused.

"What do you mean by-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" A scream was heard, along with a loud thumping sound.

"Oh! He's awake alright." That was Grace's only reaction.

Shauna and Serena merely blinked in confusion.

"MOM!" a voice yelled from where the staircase.

"Yes dear?"

"When are we going to fix the broken stairs?!" Calem began walking towards the living room.

"As soon as we fix the phone so we can call the carpenters!" She answered clearly. "At least the TV's working!"

"I can't watch TV if I keep crashing my head into-" he stopped when he realized there were people in front of the house. One looked shocked, but the other one simply giggles at the sight of him wearing his pajamas.

"Oh, hey guys." He greeted them simply.

"Hi" They answered simultaneously.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Nothing really. Just be at Aquacorde in an hour okay?" Serena told him. "Bye!" She seemed rushed.

"Bye Criti-Cal!" Shauna bid him farewell as she followed Serena away.

"Bye" Was his only reply.

"Bye Turbo!" She said to the beast laying down in the frontyard.

"Rhy! Rhy… Rhyhorn!" Turbo, his mother's precious Rhyhorn, was practically yelling goodbye. He just loves Shauna's company.

"_Bye Miss Shauna! I'll miss you!"_

"You're so over the top sometimes…"

"_Shut up kid! I do what I want!"_ They're not really on the best terms.

Calem closed the front door, and went to the kitchen counter to grab a sandwich. After a few munch, he realized that someone is missing.

"Mom, where's Glia?" The boy asked. "Glia? She went outside just a moment ago. She likes to take a bath in the fountain in Aquacorde, you see." Grace told the boy.

"She does?"

"She does"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Aquacorde…<em>

"They sure are taking their time…" A short ginger boy sighed as he lay down on the café table, "It has been almost an hour since we got here…"

There was silence at the end of his sentence

"Hey Tierno, how do you get so patient while we-" A loud snore was heard before Trevor finished his sentence. He turned his head sideways, and found out that the person beside him is taking a nice _siesta_

"Oh come on!" he yelled in protest

"Well, I guess now it's just you and me Jolty…" He said to the Pokémon inside his Pokéball.

"Pika! Pikapika!" He replied, "What?"

"Pika! Pikapikapi!" He then sighed,

"I wish humans can somehow talk to Pokémon…" He muttered in a low voice

_(A/N : #EpicForeshadowing)_

He then takes his time to enjoy the current atmosphere in Aquacorde, winds are blowing, the sun is shining, and there were a couple of Fletchling bathing in the Fountain. And the usual creepy hiker near the bridge, greeting every young trainer that passed by.

_Seriously though, everytime I'm here, he's always standing there, grinning creepily at people…_

"Yoo-Hoo! Trevs!"

His thought was broken by a sudden voice calling him. He turned around to see Serena and Shauna, finally back.

"Finally! What took you guys so lo… wait!" He suddenly realized something. "Where's Criti-Cal?"

"I'm sure he's on his way right now." Serena answered. "Nobody says no to a morning coffee from Café Aquacorde," She then noticed the sleeping figure next to Trevor, "Except him maybe?"

"So? What do we do now?" Shauna asked

"I suggest that we stock on supplies first while we wait for Calem, he can take a while to get here." Serena suggested, "I'm gonna buy Potions!" Shauna said and started sprinting her way to the Potion Shop.

"I'll go buy some Pokéballs," and with that Serena is off, "I'm just going to sit here… alone…" Trevor said to himself.

"Pika!" "Oh right, you're still here."

* * *

><p>"What makes you so excited? I thought you kids were just going to that same ol' café?" Grace asked her son, who is now all dressed up nicely in a blue jacket, and a skinny jeans of the same color.<p>

"Mom! How could you forget? This is the day!"

"Wha?"

He groaned in frustration, "Today they're starting the League Gym Challenge!"

"Oh right! You have been waiting for this day since we moved here two weeks ago." Grace finally remembered.

"So? Why do you want to challenge the league? Are you bored staying home with me?" She asked playfully.

"Not really. I want to prove that I have what it takes to be the champion and…" His face got serious, "…also because of Dad."

Grace was shocked, "Eh?"

"Champions have free access to the Hall of Fame right? Then I might find out more about Dad in there. All the record of past Champions are stored there"

A brief moment of silence followed his last sentence, until Grace broke that silence, "You don't have to do that you know?..." Her eyes are a bit teary, "…I'm perfectly fine not knowing much about him…"

"But I'm not, Mom. I want to know more about Dad." Grace stopped to look at Calem's face at the last sentence

Calem's face is glowing with all his determination, that was enough to make Grace smile

"Okay then," She finally replied, "I'll pack your clothes, and some money for your journey."

"Thanks Mom," Calem hugged her tight. She hugged him back with the same amount of force

"Just remember, not everybody will try to understand you. You must keep that… 'gift' …of yours hidden okay?" "Yes Mom." He replied

"I love you Kelly…" She said while hugging him, he chuckled at the sound of his pet name his Mom gave him

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p>"GAKH!" Tierno snapped awake, and successfully knocking down Trevor, who was sitting beside him.<p>

"Hey!" That's all he can say before falling flat on the ground, "What's wrong with you!"

"I just had a nightmare where Pokémon dancing is illegal…" He said with a gloomy look.

"I didn't ask that!"

"Yoo-hoo! I'm bac… why the heck are you lying on the café floor?" Serena, who has just returned, shot him a disgusted glare

"Tierno here just knock me down!" Trevor said in defense

"I just had a nightmare where Pokémon dancing is illegal…" Tierno repeated, still with the gloomy look

"You don't have to repeat that!"

"Heeey~! I'm back!" Shauna gleefully arrived, when she noticed Tierno looking gloomy

"Big-T! What's wrong?!" She holds his shoulders and asked him in a concerned tone

"I just had a nightmare where Pokémon dancing is illegal…" Tierno repeated, still with the gloomy look

"You don't have to… Agh! Forget it!" Trevor finally stood up and sat back where he was before

"That's really terrible! *sobs* I feel so sorry for you!" Shauna hugged Tierno and began crying

"I…*sobs*… I know right?!" Tierno began hugging Shauna back while crying at the same time. And both of them cried together in sync

Both Serena and Trevor just have an 'I'm-surrounded-by-idiots' look on their faces

A few people who were passing by just looked at them with a confused look, "Mommy, why are they crying while hugging?" asked a little passerby girl to her mother, "No, don't look honey. Don't look" She replied her and carried her daughter away from the scene

After a few seconds of crying someone entered the café area, "Hey guys! I'm he-" Calem then noticed the current situation. "-What the hell happened here?" He asked

"Beats me." Trevor and Serena answered at the exact same time

It took Shauna a few seconds before she figured out who just arrived, "Criti-Cal! You're here!" She jumped and hugged him tightly. He stumbled back in the process. "Umm… Shauna?" He was blushing at the contact

Serena grumbled when she noticed the blush on Calem's cheeks

"Criti-Cal! You're here!" This time, tierno is the one who jumped and hugged him, but Shauna was still hugging him, so the result were a bit more… heavy

"GWAKH!" The three of them shrieked as they fall flat to the ground

Trevor and Serena regains their previous expression of 'I'm-surrounded-by-idiots'

"Daddy, why are they sleeping on top of each other?" asked a little passerby boy to his father, "No, don't look Son. Don't look" He replied him and carried his son away from the scene

* * *

><p>"SO!" Tierno said, "The reason we called you three here is because someone has a request for us."<p>

"Request?" Calem seemed confused

"Have you heard of Professor Sycamore?" Trevor asked him

"Oh, Uncle Augustine? What about him?" He answered simply

"UNCLE?!" The four suddenly asked in shock

"Well, he's not an uncle kind of uncle, more like my-parent's-old-friend kind of uncle" He explained

"I think I get it," Shauna said, "Wait, what am I getting again?"

"My point is," Tierno continues his talking, "He needs us to go around Kalos to collect data for the Pokédex"

"The what?"

"These things," Trevor said while handing a red-silver card-looking stuff to Calem

"It's an encyclopedia that records datas of Pokémon. He wants us to gather every data of every kind of Pokémon in Kalos in this nifty little thing" Serena explained

"How do you know that?" Calem asked his neighbor beside him. She prefers the term 'Rival' though

"Since it took forever for you to come here, Shauna and I already reviewed this subject," She answered, "We even picked our starter Pokémon"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry Criti-Cal, you were kinda slow, so…" Shauna didn't finish her sentence on purpose

"Plus, you already have Leo," Serena continued, "So we think you wouldn't mind taking leftovers."

"Whatever. So? What did you pick?" Calem asked

"Fufufu, you'll be amazed at my new partner!" Serena exclaimed as she takes a Pokéball from he bag and pushed the button

Lights began to shine, after a few seconds, all that's left is a little yellow Pokémon

"Kin! Fennekin!" She cried

"Behold! Fenny Bellerose! The newest member of the Bellerose family!" Serena said proudly

"Fenny?"

"Oh shut up! You know I'm not good with names!"

"What about you Shauna?" Calem turned to his other friend, completely ignoring Serena's fury

"Roro, come on out!" She pushed the button on her Pokéball, and the same light as before began shining

After a while, came a little blue creature, who jumped right to Shauna's hug

"This is Roro the Froakie! Say hi Roro!"

"Kie! Frokie! Frokie!" as if it was following it's master's order, he cried

"Isn't he cute?" Shauna asked

"Very. Now where's mine?" Calem asked impatiently

"Here you go." Tierno handed him a ball with a green-brown Pokémon inside

Calem pressed the button, the similar light like before came, and the Pokémon is now outside

"Ches! Chespin!" It cried

"Chespin, huh? Does he already have a name?" Calem asked

"It's a she." Serena corrected him,"And no, she doesn't have a name yet."

"Oh, okay then. From now on, you'll be Yukon!" He named the Chespin rather fast

"Yukon?" The four beside him asked in unison

"Yeah! Doesn't it fit her perfectly?

"And I thought I was bad at naming…" Serena said to herself

"I take offense to that!"

* * *

><p>"So," Calem began his sentence, "…To gather the information necessary for the Dex, we have to travel around Kalos right?"<p>

"Pretty much." Trevor replied

"And Rena," Calem shifted his attention to his neighbor, "…Are you still going for the Gym Challenge?"

"Of course I am," She replied, "…Let's quickly get to Santalune for the first Gym."

"Sure, I just need to stock up some potions, you guys can go to the forest first."

"Okay then!"

And with that, they stood up and walked to the Central Santalune Plaza

"Bye Criti-Cal!" "See ya!"

After his friends are out of sight, Calem pulled out Yukon's Pokéball, and began conversing with the creature inside while walking to the Potion Shop

"So, as your Trainer, let me introduce myself," He began, "My name is Calem Rambe, I was born in Johto, and my goal is to be the Champion of the League."

"_Wait a minute,"_ The Chespin began replying, _"Can you, like, understand what I'm saying or something?"_

"Yes actually," He answered, "…That kind of ability runs in the Rambe family line."

"_It is? Well then, nice to meet you Boss!"_

"Boss?"

"_Umm… I can call you that can't I?"_

"Yeah sure. Why not?" He replied

"Wynaut? What about them?"

"No, I mean "Why Not?""

"Oooooh…"

"Anyways," he said, "I'm gonna buy some potions now, you get in the bag okay?"

"_Sure!"_

"I'm sure you two will be good friends!" And with that he put her in the bag

"_You 'Two'?"_

* * *

><p>He then put Yukon inside his bag, which the Chespin didn't enjoy it very much though<p>

"Hey! It's too dark here, Boss!"

There was no reply

"Boss?!"

"So, you're his starter?" A voice suddenly appeared from behind her

"Who's there?!" She suddenly became alarmed, her quills hardening, as she looked behind her ball, to see another Pokéball, with a rather large green Pokémon inside

"Whoa! Didn't see you there!" She lowered her guard at the sight of him

"The name's Yukon, what's yours?" She asked

"Leo, I assume that Sir Calem gave you that name?"

"Umm… "Sir" Calem? You mean the Boss?" She asked

"That is my way of addressing him."

After that there was a short silent moment between the two

"So," she began, "How long have you known the Boss?"

"It has been a long time actually," he answered, "I've known since he was born. My old master, that's Sir Calem's father, left me in his care when Sir Calem was just a child, before he…" he stopped his sentence for a moment, "…before he died."

"Oh" She noticed his sad feelings, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, that was... something. **_

_**Okay then! Please review so I know what I did wrong and so I can fix it in future chapters! (Yes, there will be future chapters)**_

_**And with that, I thank you all for reading this! **_

_**This is Rian, and until next time, good night to you too!**_

_**...**_

_**Or day?**_

_**P.S. I just realized that I never really reveal what Leo is...**_

_**Let's just make that a cliffhanger!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Final Battle Part 1

**A/N: Hello again Mortals! It's me! Rian! (I'm a Mortal too BTW XP)**

**Chapter 3 is finally UP! I _did_ promise to improve the upload rate didn't I?  
>Enjoy reading this! And if you don't mind please review after that!<strong>

**Disclaimer (WTH is this still doing here?): I DON'T OWN POKEMON! (Ran to my room while crying, and cried myself to sleep...)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3 : Final Battle Part 1<strong>

"_Ladies and gentleman,"_ The referee started speaking loud in the speaker, _"due to some… 'unfortunate'… circumstances, our MC is now sleeping while groaning in pain in the clinic, and he cannot accompany us during the finals."_

The audience started whispering among one another

"_You may also address these circumstances, as a couple bottle of expired Tauros Milk"_

Then they roared with laughter

"_So, we got ourselves another MC here,"_ that guy then handed over the mic to a man with a gray bandana and a red jacket, accompanied with his brown, short hair

"_Ms. Robinson, if you'd please,"_

"Wait," Tierno stopped to think, "'Miss'… Robinson?"

"_Why thank you, Monsieur."_ She started talking, _"LADIES AND GENTLEMEEEEN!"_ She the roared with a volume that would put a Tyrantrum to shame. More so, Tierno's Tyrantrum, named King, to shame

"_WELCOME TO THE FINALS OF THE POOOKEMON, LEAGUE, TOURNAMEEEEEEEENT!"_

The crowd roared louder now, thanks to her

"_I BET Y'ALL ARE ITCHING TO SEE SOME GREAT BATTLE AFTER THOSE BOOOORING SPEECH AMIRIIIIITE?!"_

She emphasizes on the 'BO'ring part

"Wow," Trevor said, "she's far above Shauna's level of hyperactiveness."

"Hey!" Shauna didn't took that rather well

"_NOW I PRESENT TO YOU, THE FINALIIIIIIIST!"_

Then there were two lights shimmering down the two edges of the arena, one blue and one red

"_FROM THE RED SIDE, BORN IN THE PEACEFUL COUNTRYSIDE TOWN OF VANIVIIIIIIILE!" _she started the introduction, _"A TRAINER THAT IS SO GIFTED, HER TALENTS CAN'T EVEN KEEP UP!"_

"What?" The three asked in sync

"_THE DAUGHTER OF THE BELLEROSE FAMILY, AND ONE OF THE HOLDERS OF THE HONOR OF KALOS, I PRESENT TO YOU…!" _a familiar face is now displayed at the large screen. A face of a young girl, with clear blue eyes, and with her golden-brown ponytail

"_SERENAAAAA BELLEROOOOOOOOOSE!"_ with that, Serena finally walked up the stairs

The crowd cheered at the sight of one of the finalists

"Yaaay! Rena!" Shauna cheered with glee

"Woohoo!" Tierno joins in

"Hooraay…" Trevor, who is already tired from everything, cheered rather weakly

"_FROM THE BLUE SIDE," _She continued, _"A YOUNG TRAINER FROM JOHTO, BRINGING HIS SKILLS AND TECHNNIQUE TO THIS LAND OF LIGHTS!"_

"Land of lights?" Shauna asked

"That's her dramatic version of Kalos" Trevor answered

"_THE SON OF GRACE RAMBE, THE FAMOUS RHYHORN RACER, AND ANOTHER HOLDER OF THE HONOR OF KALOS, I PRESENT TO YOU…!" _another face is displayed at the screen. A young boy with medium long jet black hair, accompanied with a red hat with a pair of sunglasses on it.

But his rather noticeable aspects are his eyes. While the right one is chocolate brown, the left one is shimmering gold

"_CALEEEEEEM RAMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Calem walked up the stairs as well

"Yaaay! Criti-Cal!" Shauna cheered even more gleefully

"Woohoo!" Tierno repeated his line from before

"Hooraay…" Trevor did too

* * *

><p>Serena and Calem are now face-to-face with each other at the arena. The referee then came, he asked the two finalists, "Everything okay?"<p>

They both nodded

He then blew his whistle, "Battle start!"

The two trainers quickly withdraw their first Pokéball and sent the Pokémon out

"Fenny!" Serena's Pokéball shined and from it, came out a tall Pokémon holding a stick

"Phox!" It cried

"Go! Caprio!" from Calem's, came a blue bipedal Pokémon with a spike on each of its hands

"Lucario!" It cried

"_AND THE BATTLE STARTS! LOOKS LIKE SERENA STARTED WITH HER DELPHOX! WHILE CALEM, HIS LUCARIO!"_

"Flamethrower!"

"Protect!"

A blast of fire came out of the Delphox's wand-stick-thingy. While Lucario created a clear barrier, protecting him from that attack

The Lucario jumped back to Calem's side after he blocked that attack

"So?" Calem asked

"_It feels different, but I can't say for sure…"_ Caprio answered

"The we just have to confirm it"

"_LOOKS LIKE SERENA IS PREPARING FOR ANOTHER ATTACK!"_

"Flamethrower!"

"Take it head-on!" Calem instructed

The Delphox shot out a blast of fire again, but this time, the Lucario didn't protect himself from the blast

"Car!" He cried in pain

"_OOOOH! LOOKS LIKE THE LUCARIO IS TOO SLOW TO AVOD THE ATTACK!"_

* * *

><p>"What's he doing?!" Shauna asked in panic, "Caprio's gonna faint if that hit him"<p>

"No." Trevor said with a serious face, watching the battle

"What do you mean?" Tierno asked

"He's doing that on purpose," Trevor answered, "Caprio's job is to evaluate the enemy, to measure their attack power."

"What happens after he's done evaluating?"

"Beats me."

* * *

><p>The Flamethrower is done, the Lucario is now almost scorched, Caprio jumped back to Calem's side<p>

"So?"

"_It feels, different. Her aura is different than usual too…"_ Caprio answered, commenting about the Delphox

"So it is."

Caprio jumped back to the arena and get to his stance

"_EVEN AFTER THAT FLAMETHROWER HE'S STILL STANDING! WHAT A TOUGH ONE!"_

"One more time! Flamethrower!"

"Close Combat!"

Caprio is easily faster than Fenny, so he moved straight to her front, and delivered a barrage of punches

"Phox!"

The Lucario went back to his side, the Delphox looked finished, but something appeared from under her fur

"_OOOOOH! THE DELPHOX IS FOCUS SASHED! BUT DID THAT LESS EFFECTIVE CLOSE COMBAT REALLY HURT THE DELPHOX?!"_

Suddenly, the Delphox's body shined, after that she turned into a black Pokémon with spiky hair and tail

"Ark!"

"_I knew it…_"

"_WHAAAAAAAT?! THE DELPHOX SUDDENLY TURNED INTO A ZOROARK! WAIT, NO! IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND! THE ZOROARK DISGUISED ITSELF TO LOOK LIKE A DELPHOX!"_

"Dang it!" Serena cursed herself

* * *

><p>"Darn! That whippersnapper actually improved!" an old man with green hat said<p>

"But is the girl's strategy really that simple?" a man with brown hair and some colorful hair accessories asked

"Of course not! Serena's not that dumb!" answered the woman with blonde hair, white shirt, a camera

"Do you know her well ?" A boy with yellow hair, a pair of glasses, and a strange backpack asked the previous

"Of course! I trained her personally for the last month! I taught her to think outside the box!" She answered with pride

"If so, then the blondie is out of luck!" the old man commented

"Why you!"

"Monsieur Ramos, Madame Viola, it wouldn't be wise to start a fight while the finals are still in session, would it?" a woman with long black hair and a pink _furisode_ said.

"Hmmpf!" They both shifted their head to another direction

"I wonder where Mr. Wulfric and Ms. Olympia is?" The boy asked again

"Gah! That whippersnappin' brother of mine is probably in the Winding Woods! Feeding some wild Pokémon!" The old man answered

"While Madame Olympia told me that she has some important things to do." The _furisode_ woman said

"By the way," Viola continued, "Korrina"

"Yes?" She answered

"The Calem boy is your friend from when you were in Johto right?" She asked

"He is" Korrina answered cheerfully, "Isn't he cute?" She asked the others while looking to the arena with gleaming eyes

"Cute?" Ramos asked

"I wouldn't say cute…" Grant continued

"More like brutal, his Scyther demolished my little Vivi" Viola answered

"And his Nidoking almost brought down the Prism Tower…" Clemont continued

"Madamoiselle Korrina," Valerie started, "…Do you like for Master Calem?"

"Of course I do!"

"You do?!" Clemont asked in shock

"Yes! Because he's handsome, and nice, and great in battling…" Korrina said with dreamy eyes looking upwards

Everyone went on a silence

"Does he know?" Viola asked again

"Of course he does! I say 'I Love You' at least twice a day!" She answered rather pridefully

"Well aren'tcha a shameless one…" Ramos replied

"Shut up you old geezer…" She replied back with a "not amused" look

"Who're ye callin' old?!" Everybody looked at him

"Okay, I'm old…"

"Did you say 'I Love You' when you went backstage to meet him?" Viola asked

"Of cours…" She was hit by a sudden realization

She stood with a blank face for a few seconds

"Korrina?"

"I… I haven't said it today…"

"What?"

She slammed her head to the wall while ranting, "GWAAAH! HOW CAN I FORGET! TODAY WAS SUCH A BIG DAY TOO! HOW CAN I FORGET! HOW CAN I FORGET!"

Luckily, her helmet prevented any major harm

"What is she? The Skull of Steel?" Grant asked and joked at the same sentence

"I think it's the helmet that's made of steel…" Clemont added

* * *

><p>"Mach Punch!" he commanded<p>

"Blitz! Come back!" Serena suddenly withdrew her Zoroark, she then took another ball and threw it to the arena

"Go! Flash!" the ball started flashing

The Lucario delivered a punch inside that blinding light. He jumped back from the light and landed safely

"Flygon!" The Pokémon inside finally flew up. It cried in a mixture of spirit and pain

"_SERENA JUST SWITCHED HER ZOROARK FOR A FLYGON!" _Ms. Robinson is still narrating everything that happens

"Earthquake!" Serena told her Flygon

"Gon!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Calem told Caprio, aiming for Flygon's weakness

The Flygon flew up and slammed himself to the ground. The arena started cracking, but The Lucario jumped before it hit him. He shot out his Dragon Pulse from the air

"Carr!"

Flygon flew sideways to avoid the blast. He avoided it, but not completely. The Dragon Pulse hit his tail

"Gon!"

"Earthquake!" Serena commanded again

Due to his injury, The Flygon can't fly that high, but he still slammed himself to the already cracked arena

Before the attack can hit Caprio, Calem made is move

"Switch! Sandy!"

The Lucario flashed, and went back to Calem. While he sent out another ball that shined. From that Pokéball, a flying white Pokémon emerged

"Togekiss!"

Due to the Togekiss' flying, Earthquake missed, and the arena was wrecked for nothing

"Dazzling Gleam!" He commanded

"_Leave it to me, Papa!"_, is what he hear, but to other people's ears, it only sounded like a normal Togekiss' cry

The Togekiss closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened it, a dash of pink-sparkly light went out from his eyes

"Dodge it!" Serena yelled

The Flygon quickly flew skyward, completely dodging the Dazzling Gleam sent by his opponent

"Get him!" Calem commanded

The Togekiss lifted his head upwards, then widened the range of his Dazzling Gleam, effectively hitting the flying Flygon

"Togekiss!"

"FLYGON!" He cried in pain. After the Gleam ended, The Flygon fell flat on the destroyed arena

"Flash!" Serena ran up to her fallen partner

"_THE DRAGON HAS FALLEN! SCORE ONE FOR THE FAIRIES!"_

Some of the crowd cheered, while the others boo-ed

Serena pulled out one of her Pokéballs and called the Flygon back in, "Come back, Flash"

She walked back to her side of the arena, and turned around to face Calem once more

"_NOW THAT HER FLYGON HAS FAINTED, WHAT WILL SHE SEND OUT?!"_

* * *

><p>"Oh Flash no!" Shauna exclaimed from her seat, "That must've hurt"<p>

"Y'think?" Trevor asked, "That Dazzling Geam got the Type Advantage. Plus, Flash is already hurt from Caprio's Dragon Pulse. That was a no brainer really."

"But Sandy has gotten so much stronger in a few weeks, it's almost like magic." Trevor added

"Well, like father like son," Tierno said, "…I guess"

"Who do you think will win Big-T?" Shauna asked, "I cheer for Rena as much as I cheer for Criti-Cal!"

"Hmpf. I think Calem's portion of the cheering is significantly larger." Trevor said silently

"What was that?!"

"Nothing" He quickly shrugged it off

"Hmm… I think both have equal chance of winning." Tierno answered, "What about you Trevs?"

"Me?" He asked, "Well… they both have equal experience, they both love their team as much, and… They both have _that_." He added, emphasizing on the 'that', "The only real difference is that Serena analyzes almost everything, while Calem just follow the flow."

"Umm… repeat that please." Shauna begged

Trevor sighed, "My point is, I think who's winning is decided purely by how efficiently they'll use _that_."

"Oooooh…"

* * *

><p>Serena inhaled deeply, and then exhaled slowly<p>

"_Okay Serena, think clearly…_" She thought to herself, "_…Since Plan A fails, you just have to use Plan B. Which stands for Plan 'Brute Force'._"

"_The problem is, if I send out a Pokémon with Type Advantage, he'll just shrug it off like they're nothing. And Pokémon with Type Disadvantage won't do._"

"_So I need to use a Pokémon with no Type Advantage nor Disadvantage, and just use 'Brute Force' to destroy his current Pokémon!_"

With her mind set, she pulled out another Pokéball from her belt, and looked at the Pokémon inside meaningfully

"_That means you…_"

"Go! Blast!" She threw the ball into the wrecked arena, and it proceeded to shine (as usual), and from the ball, came out a large blue Pokémon, with two cannons on its back shell, and a bright jewel on a bracelet-looking thing on its right arm

"Blastoise!" It cried

"_SHE SWITCHED INTO HER BLASTOISE! WAIT, WHAT'S THIS?!_"

Serena lifted her left arm forward, and touched the bracelet there with her other hand. The bracelet began to shine

Then, the bracelet on the Blastoise's arm shone as well. The light resonates with the one from its trainer's

"Blast!" She lifted her arm gracefully, "Mega Evolution!"

At the end of her sentence, the Blastoise cried. Its body shone, the two cannons on its back merge into one, and its body got bigger overall.

The light fades, the Blastoise cried, albeit with a slightly stronger voice

"BLASTOISE!"

"Hydro Pump!" She commanded

"Dodge it!" Calem yelled in fear for his son partner

Sandy flew away. But The Blastoise extends its two arms, and two cannons popped out. It then shot a powerful blast of water combined from its three cannons

The attack nearly hit him. The Togekiss flew back down and prepared to attack

* * *

><p>"Well. She just did it" Trevor said<p>

"Hmm? What's wrong with Mega-Evolving her Pokémon?" Shauna asked

"Yeah! She's really good at it too! Remember when she trashed that Alan guy?" Tierno added, eyes gleaming with excitement

"That's not the point!" The short boy replied, "Well, according to the records, this is _the_ first ever recorded Mega Evolution in an Official Battle"

"How do you know that?"

"_SO THIS IS WHAT THEY CALL MEGA EVOLUTION! IT'S MY FIRST TIME SEEING ONE!_" Ms. Robinson is still fresh and juicy

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! TODAY, YOU ARE WATCHING THE FIRST EVER, LIKE EVER! RECORDED MEGA EVOLUTION BATTLE IN HISTORY!_" She continued, with an emphasization on the 'Ever'

"See?"

"So what? There's a first for everything" Shauna delivered a clever come back

"As I said before, that's not the point! If Serena Mega-Evolves her Pokémon, then…" He stopped for a moment

"Oh. Criti-Cal's doing it too, isn't he?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Woah! Rena is that you? You're usually always calm and collected. You don't use Hydro Pump on a daily basis…<em>" Calem thought to himself

"_I guess you're more laid back now. Good for you!_" He smiled a little.

"But sorry," This time he said it out loud, "I also have a reason to not lose here!" He took out another ball and withdrew Sandy

"Sandy come back!" He threw the other ball to the arena, "GO LEO!"

From the ball, emerged a tall red Pokémon, with red-hard skin and giant pincers

"Scizor!" _"Let us commence!_"

Calem glanced at his left wrist, where his mega ring _used_ to be, "_I'm sorry Grandpa Gurkinn. I need to use it…_"

Calem then covered his golden left eye with his palm. He closed both of his eyes, concentrating.

"LEO!" He yelled, the Scizor closed its eyes, "MEGA EVOLUTION!"

With that, The Scizor glowed. Its body got taller, the pincers became longer, and a visor-like metal plate appeared at its head

Calem took away his palm from covering his left eye, Leo cried

"SCIZOR!" Its volume almost matched the Mega Blastoise

"_IT SEEMS LIKE CALEM IS ALSO… WAIT A MINUTE! HIS EYE…!"_

"_Now we're getting serious…_" Serena thought to herself with a smirk plastered on her face

"_I'm ready sir_" Leo said

Calem nodded, "Go!"

"_IT'S GLOWIIIIING!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just can't explain why I love putting cliffhangers...**

**Yo Pals! Me again!  
>Thank you for reading! And please leave a review!<strong>

**The next chapter is going to be in Lumiose and Route 5, so look forward to... *drumroll***

**LADY KORRINA'S BIG APPEARANCE!**

**This is Rian! And good day to you too!**

**Or Nigh.. This is getting boring isn't it?**

**P.S. Also, I'll be putting some story mechanics on my bio. so check that if you will**


End file.
